Akuma no kaizoku,
by Moonttje
Summary: Tittle: demon pirate. Sebastian is the captain of a ship, when he hears about a slave with the most beautiful hair and eyes and decides to take a look for himself. When he finally meets the slave he is so intrigued by what he sees that he takes him on board. But not al is as simple as it seems for the duo Sebastian and Ciel. It's just an idea, so tell me what ya think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, for all you out there that actually read the A/N. You never guess how I came up with this story,.. I had never thought I would dare myself in writing a Kuro story, just because the characters are so complicated for me I think,.. But here I am, trying to write a fanfic of Kuro,.. Anyway I was home and real bored so I just kept changing channels on the TV and one of those channels showed the child program: 'The Backyardigans'. For the ones that don't know it, its about a couple of bears, I guess, in the form of a hippo, a penguin, a moose, a kangaroo and a uniqua (no-one knows what it is). Anyway they pretend to go on the most awesome adventures and stuff, and the one I saw was with a pirate ship,.. I was totally horrified,.. I was like,.. Hell no, that has to be Sebby,.. And then my mind, as weird and annoying it sometimes can be, went into overdrive and well that's how it started,.. lol,..

Hope you enjoy this, and tell me what you think,.. how I can improve,.. cause like I told before,.. the characters are hard on me,..!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

'_How long had it been since he had seen the outside of this room, had seen the outside of this cage? A day, a week, a month, no, it had been years. Three years to be exact. Three years of torture, rape and captivity',_ Ciel thought bitterly. He was sitting on the large king-sized bed in the room, Indian style. Waiting for the man that came every day, at the same time, with the same expression he always seemed to have. He had never seen the man without another expression, except for maybe when he lay on top of him. He found himself thinking of the time he had first seen the man, how he had ended up here.

_After the sudden death of his parents and his home burning down to the ground, when he was only ten, he had stayed with his aunt for some time. But his aunt had troubles of her own and at one point couldn't afford to have him in her house anymore, so she sold him. Sold him to the highest bidder out there, not caring what would happen to him. Only to obtain the money she needed and be released of the grudge she hold against him, for she could not have kids of her own._

_He had been drugged and thrown in the back of a carriage. When he woke up he was in this room. A man had been sitting on the edge of the bed he lay in. He had smiled at him saying that this was his new home. The man had said he was his new father. Soon after, he had lost consciousness again._

_Next thing, when he woke up he was strapped to a table. Looking around him he saw the man, the one that had been at 'his' bed, sitting in a chair a distance away on the right, looking both excited and a bit disappointed at the same time. Ciel didn't get why he was looking that way, but decides to not dwell at it so he looked around him some more. That's when he noticed all the other men around him, the heat that came from his left side. A man was holding something in the heat, slowly turning it around. He began to panic, trashing around, trying to get off the table and out of the straps. But the men around him stopped him from moving, getting there hands all over his body, even in areas he wouldn't let anyone touch him, if he was able to push them away, but he wasn't._

_The silent tears were the only evidence he was still trying to fight them off of him, fighting to get away. The man standing from the heat turned around, showing what he had been holding in to that heat. It was a brand, a brand they used to mark their slaves. His eyes widened as the man holding the brand came towards him, smiling like a mad man. He doubled his efforts to get away, but he failed. He felt the hot iron press against his skin, felt the soaring white heat racing through his body, felt his throat rip itself as he screamed out the pain, he could smell his own skin burning. He thought he was going to die, he stopped thinking, his vision blurred, his ears stopped hearing and soon he lost total consciousness._

Ciel softly brushed over the mark at the left side of his body. Feeling the scars that were left of the branding three years ago. He hated that scar, he hated the man who gave him this, he hated the man who ordered in giving him this, but most of all he hated his life as it was now. But somehow he couldn't find it in himself to hate his aunt, who had sold him in the first place, he just couldn't.

The door suddenly flung open. Two guards walked into the room announcing that the man was, yet again, to come inside. They always stood before Ciel's door, making sure no one could come in or that he would be able to escape. "BARON KELVIN" one of them yelled.

Ciel put his hands to his ears. _'Didn't they know by know that he was the only one in the room and certainly not deaf, even though he wished he was sometimes with them yelling that annoying man's name.'_ He sighed and watched Kelvin walk into the room, walking straight to Ciel, not waiting for the guards to exit and close the door behind them. The Baron sat at the edge of the bed, where he always started, before he decided what he would do to Ciel today.

Ciel observed the man before him. The man wore round glasses that made his face look even more round, he had bushy eyebrows, a moustache and large sideburns. He certainly didn't look like the torturer and rapist that he was, but looks could be deceiving, that much Ciel had learned from the man. And still he had that same annoying expression on his face, Ciel wanted to punch it from his face. He had actually tried it once, but he had paid dearly after and wasn't able to walk for two weeks after that. The torture for punching the man before him was even worse then the torture he received normally.

Kelvin smirked a little as he saw the boy before him observing him, he was proud that he could keep the same expression on his face whenever he was near the boy, except for the little slips when he was molesting the boy. He was always excited to be with Ciel, having Ciel around him. But he was also a bit disappointed, disappointed for having to lock him up, disappointed for needing to ruin his perfect body, his perfect skin with the brand. But it had to be done, so everyone would know Ciel was his, and his alone.

He thought about what he wanted to do with the boy today, he had raped the boy yesterday already. He had came inside the boy three times and by then the boy had fallen into unconsciousness so he had left, not satisfied at the least, but he wouldn't continue when not receiving any reaction. Even when it was of disgust and horror, he liked every reaction he could get from the boy. Should he continue where he had left of yesterday or play the torture game today and maybe if he felt like it, rape him afterwards.

He looked at the boy before him. He just loved his hair colour, that rare navy-blue hair. He loved his eyes, that dark blue that fitted so well with the colour of his hair. The almost feminine look the boy still had. The clothes he made the boy wear were always matched with the colour of his hair, with lots of jewellery imbedded in them.

When he had found the boy three years ago, he just knew he had to have him. So he went to the aunt of the boy and told her what he was willing to pay a lot for the boy. It surprised him how easily the aunt had given him away, but he wouldn't complain about it and the next day he had come to pick up the boy, drugged him and brought him here.

The baron was still in thoughts when the door flung open a second time that day, revealing an out-of-breath guard from the front of the house. He was gasping for air as he tried to tell the baron something.

"R-Robbers, they said … they said they came f-for the slave, Baron."

Kelvin was up and rushing for the door in a second, not looking back at Ciel. He closed the door behind him, taking all the guards with him, sure he would be able to stop them if he could get all his guards together to fight them off.

Ciel watched the Baron go, a little stunned of being saved by robbers non-the less for today's torture. He watched the door close, but he didn't hear the click he usually heard when it was locked. He slowly stood up from where he had been sitting all this time. He walked to the door, listening if he could hear something from the other side. He placed his hand on the doorknob, feeling an expecting shiver run down his spine. Would he really be this lucky, would he finally have the chance to try and escape?

In one quick motion he flung the door open. Never had he seen beyond this door except from the few glimpses when Kelvin or the guards came in. The whole hallway was clear, he saw no one. He stood frozen in the door. Finally getting the chance to leave, but not able to move. He couldn't let go of that doorknob. He couldn't even put one foot out of the room.

A single guard rushed through the hall, stopping when he saw Ciel in the doorway of the always-locked room. He doubted if he should listen to the orders of his commander and help fend off the robbers or make sure the boy was locked back in his room again. He decided that the wrath of the Baron would be bigger than the wrath of his commander and started to walk towards Ciel.

An alarm started to sound, startling both Ciel and the guard. Ciel unfroze and walked outside the room, he began making speed to try and dodge the guard before him as he came closer and closer. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see if he succeeded, but to his surprise the guard didn't tackle him. He had passed the guard and opened his eyes to make sure he didn't crash into a wall just when he had passed. He turned the corner on the end of the hallway and was out of sight.

The guard turned when he saw the boy slip passed him, saw him turn the corner, he wanted to follow the boy, but the alarm reminded him of the orders of his commander. He would make up a lie that he hadn't seen the boy, hadn't seen him leaving his room or that the door had been open. He jogged toward the end and took the other corner where he knew his commander was fighting, trying not to think about the boy he had let escape.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since they had seen land at the horizon. Mey-rin had seen it first from up in the crow's nest. She had whispered it in amazement to herself first, before she called it to the deck below, informing them what she had seen. But of course their captain had already heard her whisper and was already looking in the way she had a couple of moments before. It still amazed her what her captain seemed able to do. He never needed a scope, never seemed tired, and never ate for that matter. He was just there all the time, always there when needed, or not needed for that matter, always flawless, always perfect.

"Mey-rin, stop staring down and help Finnian furl the sail. When you're done, come down and wait for further orders."

'_How did the captain knew she was even looking down',_ she thought. "Y-Yes, Sebastian." she stuttered before she walked over the yard that hold the big sail in place. Finny below here had heard Sebastian's command to Mey-rin and started to work on it without needing a personal order himself.

Sebastian looked at the piece of land the soon would dock there ship, then looked at his crew. He had all selected them with a purpose. No men in his crew were there because they only wanted to be there, no everyone on his ship had his own purpose, his own job. If he couldn't use you, you wouldn't be able to be on his ship. He didn't really need a crew, he was a demon after all. He could handle the boat all by himself, but it would be strange sailing into a port with only one person on the ship, so he had to get himself a crew. His crew consisted of six men. Well five men and a woman.

_Mey-rin had great eyesight and could spot things from far away where a normal human wouldn't be able to spot it for a while longer. She was perfect for lookout. Besides that if she didn't wear that stupid glasses of her she was so attached to, she was also good with her balance and coordination. She could easily walk up and down the yard, even in a mild storm, without falling to her death on the deck. She was the perfect rigger* for his ship._

_Finnian, or Finny for short, was special. He wasn't really useful when it came to daily work on the ship, but he was exceptionally strong. He would break a lot of things and in the beginning when he had just joined the crew, Sebastian had to make a lot of repairs because of Finny. When such a thing happened Finny would always burst into tears, sobbing he was sorry, but whenever there was a boarding or a fight, Finny would be there to back everyone up. He didn't like to fight, but he was loyal and respectful to everyone, which made him valuable for Sebastian's crew when he had to protect his crewmates. But when there was no fight or boarding, where he could use his strength, he would be the swabbie* of the ship, mobbing the deck, making sure the only thing he would break was the swab._

_Bardroy, or Bard for short, was a gun sick, after war soldier. He is a genius with weapons and battle strategy. He is in charge of all the guns and ammunition. Making sure they are battle ready at all times. He had also proclaimed himself the cook of the ship, which if Sebastian weren't a demon would have had the ship sunken by his first meal in the ship. He tended to use a flamethrower to cook the dinner to make it speed up, only resulting in the galley* being blown up every single time he tries. Besides his cooking he made for a perfect master gunner*._

_Tanaka was the quartermaster* of the ship. He was the previous owner of this ship and had given it to Sebastian for he was getting too old to have the command on the ship. Sebastian thought it only fair to let him stay at the ship, and when Sebastian was absent, Tanaka would take command for that period of time. Because he had no further real job on the ship, he would usually be found at the bow of the ship, looking out into the ocean._

_Pluto was the boatswain* of the ship. He is a devil dog and besides Sebastian the only not human person in the ship. Even though he doesn't speak at all, he would supervise the maintenance of the ship and checks the supplies needed to run the ship and a healthy crew and repost all back to Sebastian. Sebastian didn't need for him to speak to understand what he was saying, so it worked, and this way there was one less voice annoying him when he had a bad day. Pluto always made sure that the ship would be in working order. He also brought the crew their food when Bard didn't screw it up, or when Sebastian decided to make it for them._

_And than there was the undertaker, nearly no one saw him. He was always locked inside his own cabin, doing some crazy experiments with the dead bodies he could find after a shipwreck. He was chosen to be the surgeon on the ship, but no one really liked to go to his cabin to be stitched back up. Sebastian had kind of chosen him to pleasure his sadistic side and make the crew a little more careful while fighting. He was fine with his crew as it was now, and would hate to have to search for somebody to full up his crew again when one of them lost his life in battle._

_Even though he had all this men walking in and over his ship and doing all the job, Sebastian couldn't help to check everything himself every morning and every evening. He would check ever nick and corner of his ship, repair where needed, clean when it was to gross. And of course this way he always knew what his crew was up to, and where he needed to learn them a lessen._

While Sebastian had been lost in thought, Tanaka had seen it and had taken control over the crew and steered the ship into the port they had reached. Mey-rin and Finny had succeeded in furling the sails and Mey-rin had come down to the deck. Bard had left the galley and joined Mey-rin and Finny checking all the guns an extra time. Pluto was somewhere and would only show himself for his duty or when Sebastian would call him. Undertaker was still in his cabin, safely away from the ones that were standing on deck. Sebastian nodded to Tanaka for thanks, who left the steering again and took his usual place at the bow of the ship, and made the ship dock at East End's port.

Sebastian had made his ship look like a normal merchant vessel to prevent rising suspicious. The Jolly Roger* switched for the flag of their home base, which was at the outskirts of Londen. When the ship was fully docked he called all his crew together to tell them his plans, even Undertaker and Tanaka were standing with the crew near the mast.

"Ok, listen up. I have heard of a slave being kept here at the residence of one Baron Kelvin. It is said that the slave boy has the rarest hair there is and is the perfect beauty to be seen. I want to have a look at this slave and while doing that rob the mansion of this Baron Kelvin from all his riches. Mey-lin will be lookout from the outside and inform Finnian and Baldroy when there is trouble. Finnian and Baldroy, you two will go straight to the vault and Bard, don't blow up the whole house when trying to get in." Sebastian let out a sigh as he thought about the last robbery they had done. Bard had blown the whole left wing of the mansion. Bard and Finny Grinned nervous but both nodded they would be careful this time.

"Tanaka do what you always do and stay on the ship. Make sure now one enters the ship while we are away except for the crew of course. Pluto, you go into town and make sure our supplies are full again and that we have enough repairs for when Finnian or Baldroy destroy the ship again. Undertaker, you go to the local undertaker and see if there is anything new you might be able to use in whatever you do in that cabin of yours." Sebastian smirked as he not only saw but also felt the shivers run down the spines of Mey-rin, Finny and Bard.

"I will go see that slave and steal some more fine jewellery, I am sure that will be there, once I have seen him. Does everyone know his job?" Sebastian looked around the faces before him, not bothering mentioning Mey-rin apart from the rest, seeing she will listen either way.

"Aye" came the reply of all.

"Ok, I want you all back here in three hours max. GO"

They all went there own way. Tanaka to his own spot at the bow, Undertaker went back into his cabin to see what he needed to take when seeing the local undertaker and Pluto went of into town to get the stuff they needed for when they were on sea again. Bard handed out guns to Finny and Mey-rin he had gathered earlier. He looked over at Sebastian, but he only shook his head, telling him he didn't need one. Before the four of them walked to the mansion of Kelvin, trusting their captain to know the way.

* * *

Mey-rin had positioned herself into a tree that looked over the whole place. Bard had given her a special gun that would make a whistling noise when it was shot. This would inform the two inside that they had to get the hell out of the mansion and make it back to the ship as soon as possible. Bard and Finny were about to enter when she notice she hadn't seen Sebastian leaving, but she didn't linger on it to much, Sebastian always went his own way when they were doing a robbery. They would always meet up at the ship afterwards, so it didn't really concern her.

She watched the two guys walk into the mansion and started looking out for any guard or disturbance that could have them in danger of being noticed.

* * *

Bard and Finny looked back one more time, ensuring themselves that Mey-rin would notify them when they had to get out, before they went in. Bard pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He couldn't rob a house without one.

They came in through a window, which had foolishly been left open, and crouched down to see if they weren't spotted climbing in. They stealthily walked through a couple of hallways before Finny bumped into a statue and when trying to catch it he crushed the whole thing to grit. Bard growled through his teeth and face palmed himself before dragging, a now sobbing Finny, with him.

He opened the nearest door, threw Finny in and shut the door again. He placed his ear to the door to listen for any footsteps that might be looking for them after finding the statue grumbled to pieces.

Finny looked at bard with tearful eyes. He knew he had done something bad, but he really couldn't help it. He didn't want to bump into that statue it was just there in a split second and when he had tried to catch it, so he wouldn't make any noise, he had forgotten how strong he actually was, which resulted in breaking it.

Bard felt Finny looking and shoed him away with a flick of his hand. Silently telling him to look around. He had heard footsteps running past this door, but they hadn't stopped, so they might be safe here for a while.

Finny saw what Bard meant and sadly nodded that he would do so. He looked around and at first glance he didn't see anything special. Until, he looked again. This time he saw the huge painting, at the other side of the room. Walking to the painting he noticed the curved lines in the wall, just above the corners of the painting. Pushing it a little he found a small door-like opening leading into a different room.

He let the painting slip back again and walked over to where bard was still listening with his ear on the door. He softly pulled, well softly for him, at the sleeve of Baldroy's chef's outfit, ripping some stitches at the top of the sleeve.

"Finny I am listening" he whispered agitated.

Finny looked back at the painting and then back at Bard. "But bard I found something."

Bard sighed, he didn't here any guards walking around anymore at the moment so he may as well see what Finny wanted from him.

Seeing Bard walk away from the door, he walked back to the painting, pushing it a little to reveal the doorway to the other room. Bard dropped his cigarette out of his mouth as he stared at what Finny showed him. A glint appeared in Bards eyes, seeing just a little inside, but enough to make out that there was a vault inside the room.

"Ok, nice job Finny, I am going in."

Finny nodded and when Bard was in he let the painting slip back where it had been hanging before. Sliding down the wall, sitting with his legs stretched forward, he waited for bard to finish breaking into the vault.

After a minute or ten the whole wall and floor shook by the shock one of Bard explosion made. Finny was up in an instant, sliding the paining to the side again to see if Bard was ok. Bard was coughing, but further seemed fine and he pushed his thumb up, a sign for Finny to help him take as much money and valuables as possible before the guard showed up.

But they didn't come that far. Just when Finny got into the room the door was thrown open and guard spilled in. Bard and Finny looked at each other giving a nod, a silent agreement that Bard would grab as much as he could and Finny would make the path clear for them to escape.

Finny slit the paining to the side, making sure not to reveal what lay behind him so the guard didn't notice Bard was still in the room.

"What do you think you are doing in there?" one of the guards asked.

"Oh, me, nothing really." Finny said to the guard, "It seems he isn't there. I wonder where that slave could be."

The guard visually paled as the figured out what the boy before him was looking for. He turned around and told on of his men to notify the Baron and another to get all the guards here as soon as possible and raise the alarm. The two guards took off to do what they were told. The guard, he seemed to have the command over the others, turned back to Finny. "You wont be able to leave…"

There was a light knocking behind Finny. He smirked, Bard had finished and was able to leave if Finny was ready. "Well, you see I think that I will leave here, even so in the next five minutes." And Mey-rin also choose that moment to fire her whistling gun.

The Commander pulled up an eyebrow when he heard what Finny said, but had no time to formulate a response and Finny's fist was already in contact with his face, sending him flying against the wall. He slit down the wall and wouldn't stand back up. Finny had knocked him out with one punch.

Whispering a 'sorry' every time he hit someone, Finny made the path Bard needed so the both could escape safely.

* * *

Sebastian had been walking easily through the mansion, looking in every room to see if the slave would be there. So far he hadn't found the slave, but he did get his hands on some pretty jewels.

He heard a statue break, and just knew it had to be Finny, some time later he heard an explosive go off. "Can't you two ever do as you are told without breaking stuff or blowing things up," he sighed. He was waiting for the whistling gun Mey-rin always had with her when they where robbing a place and there, as if on cue, the sound was sharp in his ears.

He decided to finish one big hallway he had started to look through before he too would go back to the ship. He just wanted to see the slave and leave with everything he had already gathered in his hunt.

That's when he saw a boy, not older then thirteen sprint trough the passage into another hallway. He noticed the colour of his hair and just knew that that had to be the slave he was looking for.

Using his demon powers he trailed the boy for a little while before he decided to stop him. He made himself appear before the boy, but hadn't calculated well enough so the boy literally crashed into him. He didn't feel that much of it, but he saw the boy been bounced back and into a wall, hitting his head. "Oops," Sebastian smirked. Not caring if the boy had got hurt. He walked over to the boy and crouched down in frond of him. The boy had a little tickle of blood running from his temple, but besides that seemed to be ok.

Ciel groaned as he reached up to his had. What the hell had he walked into? Slowly opening his eyes he looked straight in the red blood eyes of someone else. He tried to back away from it, but the wall was working against him, so it seemed, so he could only try and slide to the side. Two hands that had planted themselves beside his head, against the wall, quickly stopped his movement. They pinned him in place, not able to run from those eyes.

Sebastian saw the movement of the slave before him, no, the boy before him. He placed both of his heads on each side of the boy's head, pinning him in place. There was something about this boy that interested him, making him think it was actually a boy instead of a mere slave. He looked into the dark blue eyes, saw the fear, but also saw the determination to get away. Sebastian was sure that given the chance, the boy would escape again, without a second thought.

Deciding to take the boy with him, just for his own interest, he placed one hand on the boy's forehead. He saw the eyes of the boy roll up, felt the boy beneath him slack, felt his consciousness slip away. He smirked, how he loved being able to make the human mind listen to his desires. He wanted the boy unconscious, so he told the boy's mind to do so, and the mind listened. He licked the blood that had been on the boy's temple from his fingers, shivering a little as the tasted engraved itself in his being. He wasn't sure what that feeling meant, he had never experienced it before, but didn't think to much about it.

Standing, he watched the boy slumped against the wall. He picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and made a run back to his crew, back to his ship and back to his own cabin. There he would be able to observe to boy, without getting distracted by others. No one dared to enter his cabin.

* * *

Sooo plz review and tell me if its worth to continue the story,..!

***Rigger:** A sailor that works to furl and release of the sails. It's the most dangerous job on the ship due to the risk of falling from the slippery yard (spar on the mast), or out of the crow's nest from high above the deck.

***Swabbie:** A person who swabs the deck using the swab.

***Master gunner**: Is responsible for the ships guns and ammunition. Like keeping the gunpowder dry and together, insuring everything was clean of rust, keeping the guns in good repair.

***Quartermaster:** Is almost the captains equal. Normally a quartermaster would have command on the ship, except when in battle, than the captain would take the command. He is the word of the crew, he maintains order, settles quarrels, and distributes food and other essentials.

***Boatswain:** He supervises the maintenance of the ship and its supply stores. He is responsible for inspecting the ship and it's sails and rigging each morning, and reporting of their state to the captain. He is in charge of all deck activities, including weighing and dropping anchor.

***The galley: **the kitchen of a ship.

***Jolly roger:** pirates flag.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW guys,.. **i seriously love you,.. i was like,.. 'lets see what will happen when i upload this' but i actually got like 7 review, 4 followers and a fav in like three days (correct me if i am wrong, just saying that from memory now,.. and i think it is screwing with me,..anyway) so i have been working on the second chapter since friday, hadn't really much time this weekend, and was just feeling to bad to even look at a screen. But i promised someone (ok, i didn't promise, but i told him i would finish this chapter, which felt like a promise to me) i would finish it on sunday and upload it today. so here i am, reading it a last time before i will upload it.

Hope you enjoy and review, cause i swear waking up by my a mail saying you have a review and thn reading the review is way awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

It had been two and a half hours since they had started their robbery. Finny, Bard and Mey-rin were all save on board again and Undertaker was back in his cabin. Tanaka wasn't sure where Pluto or the Captain could be, but he was sure they would be on time. Pluto always followed the rules that Sebastian made, and which captain wouldn't comply to his own rules.

Bard sat against the railing, cleaning the guns that had been used in the robbery, making sure they could be used again before Sebastian would be back on ship. Finny had started to swab the deck again and was now at the dock collecting some flowers he would be putting on the railing. Mey-rin had walked to the galley to make some snacks for everyone.

When she came back on deck, she saw Sebastian just walk on board with something on its shoulder, it looked like he was carrying a boy. Finny was close after him, jumping up and down from what seemed excitement for a new crewmate with a bunch of flowers in his arms and woven in his straw hat.

Sebastian had seen Finny on the dock, but hadn't acknowledged him and had only sighed as he knew the flowers would be arranged on deck when he wouldn't be looking. He was still carrying the boy on his shoulders and was surprised by how little the boy seemed to weighs. Walking the gangway, he notices Bard against the railing cleaning the guns. He gave a nod to the man when he looked up and continued to walk to his own cabin. There he laid the boy on his bed and walked over to his desk. He pulled out all the jewelry he had collected and put them in his own vault. He looked over at the boy again, but he knew he wouldn't wake for another hour or so, so he left to gather his crew again to see what they had brought back to the ship.

He called over Bard, Finny and Mey-rin, who came with a big back that sounded like not only jewels but also a lot of money. They opened the bag before him and he smirked at what they had brought. He was proud to see they had a lot of valuables with them and started to count them real quick. He divided most of it between the crew, not forgetting to include Tanaka, Pluto and Undertaker. He himself didn't need the money and the other stuff, so everything they had collected was for the crew. A small bit he took for the repairs for the ship, but he knew it wasn't enough. Most of the repair money came from what he himself collected, but he didn't find it necessary to let the crew in in that fact.

That's when he noticed that it had been three hours already, but Pluto wasn't back yet. He knit his brows and asked if they had seen Pluto when they had came back to the ship. Receiving only negatives he told them to make the ship ready to leave while he would look for Pluto.

"Where could that Pluto be?" Bard asked out loud.

"Yeah, he is always on time, always follow the rules as if his life depends on it." Mey-rin put in.

"I am sure the Captain will find him, it's the Captain after all," Finny said without a worry or care. Even though he was a bit afraid of Sebastian, he had full trust and respect in their Captain's abilities.

Bard shrugged it of and went to his cabin to put his booty away, before he would continue the cleaning of the guns. Finny and Mey-rin followed suit after him, before they too did what they were told. Tanaka took the command and undertaker was already gone before they had even noticed he had taken his own share of the booty.

* * *

Sebastian had heard what the three had said and smirked. Even though he still thought of them as something he only needed to come around without looking too suspicious, they had grown a little on him in the time they where together now. They could seriously annoy the shit out of him, but he also had moments when he almost enjoyed their behavior on board.

Following his senses he soon found Pluto in an alley. He was licking his arm when Sebastian had found him. There was a lot of blood on his clothes and Sebastian could smell it was not only his own blood. He smelled the death of someone on his clothes and knew that whoever had hurt Pluto, Pluto had taken care of it.

Sebastian walked over to Pluto who let out a whine as he notices him coming closer. He knew he was too late, but he was a bit scared of the man who had hurt him this much. He hadn't understood why the man had done this. But the most scared he was of the fact that he had killed the man and that Sebastian had to fetch him because he was that late.

While crouching down he placed a hand on Pluto his knee. He instantly understood what had happened. Pluto had tried to get some new cloths for the repair of the sails, but because he wouldn't speak. The salesman had become angry and had tried to scare him away, but Pluto hadn't jump out of the way so he had been stabbed unintentionally. The pain had scared Pluto and he had taken out the man without thinking. After that he had run off to this alley to tend to his own wounds and to hide from the people who might have seen him kill the salesman.

Sebastian sighed. "Go to the ship, I will take care of the mess you left behind. Bring all the stuff you already had gathered and put them away. Go to undertaker and let him look at the wound." Pluto whined at that, but Sebastian didn't react on it. "After that make sure the ship is ready to leave and wait for me to come back."

Pluto let out something like a bark and took the stuff with his other hand and went back to the ship.

Sebastian watched him go before he went to the shop Pluto had last been to clean it up. He had noticed that Pluto was still missing some repair stuff, so he decided to get that as well before he too went back to the ship.

* * *

Ciel slowly woke up from his unconsciousness. He felt his bed rocking like it was on water. _'Wait, since when is my bed on water?' _ He thought as he sat up. His head was pounding like he had hit his head against something, but he couldn't remember what it had been.

He looked around himself and found he was in a room he had never seen before. The bed he was in was covered with expensive looking dark materials. It was placed in the corner, which made him able to see the whole room. The headrest of the bed was against the wall with the only door in the room and on the other side there was a wall, which held three windows. two small side windows and on large window in the middle. The windows showed him that it was already getting late in the evening, light coloring the room with a dark red glow. In the middle of the room was a desk with a lot of tools, what looked like tools for navigating on sea. The whole room gave a dark feeling and was only lit by candles, leaving Ciel with shivers running down his spine. This room was so different from the room he normally awoke in. That room was all white and gave off a cold feeling.

Ciel slowly stood up from the bed, but had to sit down when he felt the floor under his feet move, he was already getting a bit nauseous from all the movement. _'Did I really hit my head that hard?' _Ciel absently brushed over the spot he had indeed hit his head. He felt a slight bump and thought of what could have happened, but came up with nothing.

Finding his footing he walked over to the windows, still a little wobbly but he managed and looked out. He saw a lot of water and felt himself getting weak at the knees. _'Where am I, how did I get here?' _Ciel began to panic. There was only a little land on his right side. He shuffled to the door and tried to open it. He didn't really expect it to open up, he had been imprisoned for to long to hope he could be that lucky. To his surprise the door had opened. He felt his mouth open as he looked out of the room.

'_I-I'm on a ship?! I'm on an actual ship! Who are all these people?' _Ciel looked over at the people busying themselves on deck. At the railing there was a man with dirty blond hair and blue-grey eyes. He had a cigarette dangling in the corner of his mouth and something that looked like goggles around his neck. He was wearing a chef's outfit and even had the apron still around his hips. On the apron was a skull with what looked like a musket gun and a frying pan.

Close by the mast was a boy who only looked a couple of years older then what Ciel was. He had a straw hat on his head with a band around the top with little smiling skulls. He looked a little pale compared with the man at the railing. He had strawberry-blond hair that was kept back by a couple of pins with the same smiling skull on the end of each pin. He wore a plain shirt, a plaid pants with yellow and red and he had knee-high boots.

Then there was this girl who looked real clumsy, even clumsier then he felt while walking in the room just now. She was wearing knee-high boots just like the boy. She had a small skirt with tight pants under it. She had a weapon pouch on her right leg and a belt loosely on her hips. She wore a long sleeved shirt with a vest over it. She had cherry-red hair tied in pigtails. But weirdest thing of all were the weird big glasses she had. There was a crack in it, and they seemed not to help with her balance at all as she brought some snacks around the people on deck.

And last there was this old guy sitting on a cushion on the bow of the ship. He had grey hair and a grey moustache. He had one monocle at his right eye. He was wearing a suit, which made him stand out between the other people on board. The man was peacefully sipping away at something what seemed like tea. There was something about him that seemed so familiar about this old guy, but he couldn't place it. While he was wrecking his brain in a memory that would somehow tell him who this man might be, he heard someone walk up the gangway.

Sebastian walked up the gangway, he notices that Pluto hadn't arrived yet, but he felt he was close by so he didn't worry that much about it. He looked over his crew, glad to see everyone was doing what they were told. Just when he was about to set one step on deck, Mey-rin stumbled before him. He heard a soft gasp while catching Mey-rin in her fall. Looking over at where he had heard the gasp, he saw the boy he had taken to the ship, looking from a crack in the door opening. He smirked as he sat Mey-rin back on her feet and started walking towards the boy.

Ciel saw the man from the gangway catch the only girl on board, their eyes catch each other. Ciel felt another shiver run down his spine. The man that was making his way toward him was just to strange. He walked on black leather high heels. He wore a black ripped shorts and a short button-up shirt with a high collar. Only the last button had been used, making the shirt fall open and revealing his chest, while the ends had been tugged away in his shorts. He was wearing a cross around his neck, made from a mixture between gold and sliver. He had a crossed belt around his hips and two earrings in the upper part of his left ear. Ciel retreated back inside the room, closing the door and back on the bed. He felt kind of stupid for thinking he would be safe under the covers, but he couldn't think of something better.

Sebastian stood before the door and listening to the boy behind it. He could here the quickened heartbeat, the harsh breathing and the fact that the boy seemed to have taken cover under the blankets. He truly acted like a mere child. Sebastian wondered why he seemed so intrigued by the boy, why had he taken it with him to the ship, if it only was a normal slave, a normal boy. He just didn't get why he had done it.

Feeling Pluto had come on board and all eyes slowly turning his way as he hadn't giving further command, he decided to walk into the cabin. The crew could wait a little longer, they wouldn't die from a little waiting.

Looking inside the room, he knew the boy was on his right. He saw that the boy had tried to practically disappear into the corner, trying not to be seen. Sebastian felt like humoring the boy, so he acted as if he didn't know the boy was there. He walked over to his desk and started looking through some sea charts. He didn't really need to look through them to tell where they were going when they were on sea, being a demon he just felt if he was on the right course for their destination.

Ciel slipped his head out from under the blankets to see what the man was doing. He had the feeling that the man knew he was there, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he was right. Finding some more guts and asking himself what could be the worst if the man indeed noticed him being in the room, he lowered the blanket even further until it was only resting on his hips. He was openly observing the man at the desk, wondering what he was doing. That's when the man started talking. He shoved himself flat on his back while pulling the blanket back over his head.

"If you are wondering what I am doing, just ask me." Sebastian said, still not looking over at the boy. He chuckled as he saw the boy's movement out of the corner of his eyes.

Getting out from under the blankets he swallowed a couple of times before he spoke. "W-Wha…" scolding at himself for sounding like he did, he swallowed another time and tried it again. "What are you doing? What am I doing here? How did I c-come here?"

Sebastian only smirked at the load of questions that seemed to be coming from the boy.

Feeling a bit braver, Ciel shuffled to the desk, standing right before the man. "And more importantly, who are you?" The man looked up, the only thing Ciel noticed were the red blood eyes. His head began to pound again. He had seen those eyes before. He felt his breath catch itself in his throat, he was getting a bit dizzy as he kept looking into those eyes. He had to grab onto the desk to keep himself standing and not falling down to the ground.

Sebastian looked into the dark blue eyes. He saw the confusion in them, but what he thought was strange, was that he seemed to feel how the boy was feeling. The moment the boy before him got a pained look in his eyes, he felt an annoying feeling in his own head. He saw the boy grab for the desk and in that moment his body reacted on his own, he grabbed onto the shoulders of the boy to keep him standing. He wondered why his body had done that, but as he kept looking into the eyes of the boy, he soon forgot that thought.

"So what question would you like for me the answer first then?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Ciel scowled at not only the question but also because of the hands that were steadying him not to fall. He tried to shake the man before him off, but the man wouldn't let go so he sighed. "Who are you?"

"I am Sebastian, captain of this ship. I am the one that took you from the mansion of Baron Kelvin. To answer all your other questions before you start to stare me to death…" Sebastian said with a smirk and a roll of his eyes, "I was pretending to look over these charts that are lying on my desk. I wanted to see what you would do. You are here only for my own interest. While I was robbing that place you bumped into me and I thought it would be fun to bring you here. That also explains how you came here I think. Any more questions?" Sebastian let go of the boy before him to see how he would react to this information. He crossed his own arms while he waited for the boy.

"A-Are you going to lock me up too?" Ciel asked with a hint of restrain in his voice.

"No, I will not hold you against your will. Any game will become boring when it lacks the thrills to keep it interesting."

Getting back some of his boldness, Ciel asked, "What the hell does that mean? What game are you talking about? What does that have to do with me being locked or not?" His head was really pounding painfully now.

"What I mean is the game I play as life, as you might call it, life itself is boring, so I like to add some games that would give me some thrills. And what that has to do with you, little boy, we can only wait to find that out." Sebastian glared at the boy, the feeling in his head was really annoying the hell out of him.

"I am not a little boy! I have a name you know!" Ciel grabbed for his head, the pain was getting unbearable. He had never had such a headache.

Sebastian was getting annoyed at the feeling he had, and the way the boy before him answered him, wasn't to his likings either. He jumped over the desk and shoved the boy against the wall. It reminded him a little of how the two had met. There noses were almost touching as the looked in each other's eyes. "And what might that name be than, 'little boy'" Sebastian all but growled at the boy before him.

The pain in his head got even worse. He slid down the wall, the man called Sebastian followed his movement. A sharp pain shot through his head as he suddenly remembered where he had seen the man before him.

_Something blocked his path as it was free moments ago, he felt himself been thrown against the wall behind him. When he looked up there had been red blood eyes looking into his own. He had tried to get away from those scary looking eyes, but when he had tried, two hands had prevented him to move to the sides. There had been a hand covering his forehead and no matter how much he had tried to keep focused on the man before him, he had lost consciousness. _

Ciel shook his head, to get the images out of it. Now that he knew where he had seen this man before he felt the pain in his head slowly getting less. "My name is Ciel!" He spat out, "and you, you were the one that made me loose consciousness. Why did you do that to me?"

Sebastian, glad the feeling was getting less, stood up again. "Haven't I told you before?" he said in mock surprise, "I thought it was fun to bring you here for my own interest. Couldn't have a screaming and kicking boy, while I was running from a robbery, on my shoulders, now could I? That would be most annoying, and I don't like things that annoy me."

"So, what you are basically telling me is that I am your little toy to play with until you have enough of me?" Ciel said looking down. _'Everyone is the same, they use you until they have enough of you, and then they just throw you out again.'_

"Yeah, I guess that's how you could see it. Now, if you could be so kind as to leave me. Go ask the crew if you can help them, while I make sure we can leave this dock and its port." He said while walking back to his desk. He didn't want the boy to know he was a demon. His crew suspected he wasn't normal, but they didn't know his true nature, they couldn't see him when he used his abilities to inspect the ship. Ciel looked at Sebastian's back as he too stood up. He walked to the door, looking back one more time he went through it and for the first time set foot on deck itself.

Sebastian smirked, he couldn't help it, but something about the boy was just too interesting to ignore him. "Ciel…" he tasted the name on his tongue, "we are going to have a lot of fun, you and I."

* * *

The people on deck were still there, well mostly. The man that had been working on the guns was still busying himself with all the gear. The girl that had been walking clumsily was now up in the crow's nest doing whatever she was doing there. The old guy was still sipping at his cup. The boy that had been at the mast was now to his left and seemed to be happily swabbing the deck as he made his way over to him. Ciel tried to get out of his way but the boy took hold of his shoulder.

"So are you going to be a new crewmate? What job did the Captain give you? What is your name? My name is Finnian, but please call me Finny." Ciel tried to get away from the hurtful hold this Finny had on him, but he found himself locked in place. Finny kept rambling. He didn't notice that he was hurting his 'new crewmate'.

"That guy over there is Bardroy, but we call him Bard. He is in charge of all the guns, and if he doesn't use his favorite flamethrower, he will make us food too. The girl up there is Mey-rin, she has the most amazing eyes and can see land from very far away, but when she is on deck she stumbles a lot. Then we have Pluto…" Finny pointed to a guy at the railing working with some ropes. He had silver shoulder-long hair. He was bare-chested and had a black pants that was ripped at knee-height. He was on bare feet and the only other thing he seemed to be wearing besides his pants was a dog collar around his neck with a skull buckle. "… he seems normal from here, but he doesn't speak and is only on deck when he has a command to follow from the Captain. We have a doc on board, but just hope you never ever have to see him" Ciel frowned at this, but he didn't comment on it. "And last we have Tanaka, he …"

Ciel let out a gasp as he heard that name. _'Tanaka, where have I heard that name before?'_

Finny let go of the boy's shoulder and watched him carefully. He had heard the gasp and first thought he might have hurt the boy, but the boy only had eye for Tanaka. "You know Tanaka?" Finny asked.

Ciel looked back at Finny. "What … Uhm, no, I don't think I do, should I?" he asked back.

Finny stared for a while, looking back and forth between the boy before him and Tanaka. Tanaka didn't seem to have noticed the boy had been looking at him and was still happily sipping his tea. "No, I don't think you know him, yet, but you will know him if you are going with us from now on. He has the command when the Captain isn't on board, or when the Captain says so of course. Further then that he wont be doing much so he will mostly be found drinking his tea."

Looking back at Tanaka, Ciel wondered how he could know the man. He seemed so familiar, like he had been an important part of his life sometime ago.

Ciel jumped when he heard someone … barking?! He looked at Finny, who was staring towards the guy he had called Pluto. Finny started walking towards Pluto, Ciel decided to follow him, seeing he didn't know what else to do. He looked over the railing and saw guards running up and down the dock. Some had bruises in there face, some seemed not even able to open their eyes. He heard Finny besides him chuckle a soft 'oops' so he looked up to him.

Finny noticed the boy looking at him so he explained. "Did the Captain tell you about the robbery we did on the mansion of someone called Baron Kelvin?" seeing the boy nod, he continued. "Well, you see, Bard and I found a vault and when we tried to get inside the guard found us, so we kind of fought our why out of the mansion. I guess these are the lucky ones, that can still walk." Seeing the boy back away a little, he got a sad look on his face. "No, please don't worry. I would never do that to you, I promise. I only fight to protect the people around me. I really am a nice person."

Ciel looked at Finny, he really looked like he felt sorry he had to do that to the guard, but he also remembered the death grip the boy had had on his shoulder a minute ago. Looking back over the railing he found himself scurrying back from it as fast as he could. The moment he looked over the railing again, one of the guards looked straight at him. Finny turned around and watched the boy as he tried to hide behind a barrel.

"There, on the ship, I saw the slave." One of the guards yelled to the others. "The slave is on that ship, get him." A couple of guards grouped together and asked permission to enter the ship.

Hanging on the buntline* Sebastian saw the guards coming. He had been listening as Finny had introduced everyone on board and had looked for a reaction from the boy as he came to know his crew. When he saw Finny walk to the railing, his first instinct was to hold the boy back from the railing, cause he knew the guards where looking for the boy. He told himself not to be so stupid and kept watching the whole scene as it played out beneath him.

When the guards asked permission to enter his ship, he let go of the buntline and quietly landed besides Bard. Bard used to the actions of the captain, didn't look up when he heard the voice next to him. "Permission granted" Sebastian said easily.

Ciel had crawled so far away from the gangway that he bumped into Sebastian. Looking up he saw an annoyed face and quickly picked himself up to a stand. He looked questioningly at Sebastian before looking back at the guards, now on deck. He didn't know what to think of Sebastian, but he did know that he didn't want to go back to Kelvin. He hoped that Sebastian would protect him from having to go back to his 'prison', but he was disappointed.

"We are here on orders from Baron Kelvin to take the slave and the robbers who took him, back to the mansion for trial. You are accused of stealing a fortune of jewelry, setting the vault part of the mansion on fire, stealing the slave from his chambers and the maim of the Baron himself." The guard told Sebastian.

Sebastian could only smirk as he slowly walked forward, grabbing Ciel at his arm and dragging the boy with him.

Ciel tried to get out of the hold Sebastian had him in, but he was soon thrown to the guards, who caught him not too softly, before he was put in chains and a cloth was put in his mouth to keep him from yelling out.

"Seems the game has ended rather fast, what a pity. You see I was planning to play a little more with the boy, it's a shame really. As for taking my crew and me, I have to disappoint you." Sebastian smirked and let eyes glow their pinkish color. He started walking further towards the guard who seemed to have the command over the rest. "Yes, we did take jewelry, but we will not give it back. I am not surprised the area where the vault has been has been burned down," he said giving a quick glance at Bard who took a few steps back, "the stealing of the slave, that was me. But I do not recall the maim of your precious Baron in the process."

The guards had taken a couple of steps back while Sebastian had walked to them. "I assure you sir, that the Baron is heavily injured because of your robbery. He had burn marks all over his body and lost his right eye."

Sebastian grinned, showing some of his pointed teeth, "So you are saying, because your Baron is to stupid to stay away from a fight and walk into a fire, we have to pay for his foolishness? I don't think I will allow you to take us, and if you have only a bit of common sense you would be glad you have the slave and hurry the hell off my ship." By now he had succeeded to push the guards so far back that they were already standing on the gangway. Seeing the boy was already safe at the dock, he kicked the gangway off the ship and letting it fall in the water. He watched the guards help each other to get out of the water for a second, before he went back to his crew and his ship.

"Listen up, make sure we can leave in half an hour. I don't want to stay here any longer and have to deal with another 'rat' problem when the guards come back another time."

"Aye, Captain" they all said.

He felt Tanaka watching him from the bow, so he went over to ask what he wanted.

"Sir?" Tanaka never called Sebastian Captain, and Sebastian didn't mind that he didn't. "I … Uhm …"

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow, Tanaka never stuttered with his words. "What is it Tanaka" he sighed.

"D-Do you maybe now the name of the boy you gave to the guards?" he finally let out.

"Yes, I do know the name, what about it?"

"Sir, can it be the n-name of the boy… Is the boy's name C-Ciel?" Tanaka had an expectant look in his eyes as he waited for Sebastian's answer.

Sebastian frowned as he answered, "Yes, that is right the boy said his name was Ciel. How do you know of that name?"

"S-Sir, I think I know that boy. I have worked for his family as a butler. Three years ago the parents of the boy suddenly got killed and there house was burned to the ground. I had been hospitalized for half a year. The boy had been send to his aunt to be taken care for. After I was released from the hospital I asked the aunt if I could care for the boy, I had enough savings for the both of us to live a fairly good life, but his aunt refused. She said she was the aunt and would take care of the boy, for it was her duty. I couldn't argue with that so I left, but before I left she told me I could have the family's ship. She said she didn't want it and Ciel wouldn't need to learn to ever sail a ship. I didn't think about it then, so I took the ship, found myself a crew and enjoyed life as a free man for a year or two, before I sold the ship to you. In the time I had command over the ship I have been trying to visit the boy a couple of times, but every time the aunt told me he was out. I guess that was true in some way, but I had never expected the boy to end up like t-this." Tanaka had tears running down his face.

Sebastian was thinking about all that Tanaka had said. He had never heard that many words coming from the man. He saw how distressed Tanaka seemed to be at seeing the boy again. Tanaka had really thought that the boy was in good hands at his aunts.

"Sir, you know I usually don't ask for anything, and I am happy you let me stay at the ship, but I really feel like I must ask something of you know. I have seen how you reacted to the boy, even though you made sure the other didn't see it, you didn't want to give up the boy. I have seen the way you move around when you think no-one is watching. I have a feeling you are not completely human, if not not human at all. I ask of you to please get the boy back, so he might learn his true history, for I do not know how much he knows. I wish for the boy to live the life he deserves and not the life he has now."

Sebastian was shocked that Tanaka seemed to know more about him then he thought he would know. He had noticed that Tanaka was very observant, but never had he expected him to find out so much without ever asking questions.

"I will see what I can do about it, Tanaka, I promise. In return I wish for you to keep your mouth to the other members here on board. I do not want them to know what you already have figured out. Until I know what to do I will be in my cabin. Tell the crew to be ready to leave, but wait till my orders before doing so. Is that clear?"

Tanaka still had some tears that occasionally fell from his eyes, but besides that seemed happy that Sebastian was thinking about how he would handle the situation. "Yes sir, I will do that. Thank you for considering."

With that, Tanaka walked to the rest of the crew to tell them the orders of the Captain and Sebastian went to his Cabin.

* * *

Sebastian had been walking back and forth in his cabin for some time now. It really annoyed him how much the boy seemed to effect him. If it was just a normal boy he would have told Tanaka to shut it and do what he was told, but somehow he couldn't do that with Ciel. He knew the boy was something to him, but he couldn't figure out if that was good or not.

He sat himself in his chair thinking of what he should do, when an idea suddenly came to him. _'That time when I licked his blood I had shivered. The taste had engraved itself in my being. But why had it done that, sure I have tasted a lot of other humans' blood, but never had it made me feel like this. There was defiantly something special about this boy.'_

A sharp pain was felt over his whole body, which cut him from his thinking. The pain soon went away but a sharp pain in his right eye wouldn't leave. He stood up covering his right eye as he started looking outside. _'What the hell is happening to me, I never felt this much pain. First there was this annoying feeling in my head when the boy had woken up and had remembered who had made him loose consciousness, and now there was this pain in my body which ended in a sharp pain in my right eye.'_ Just when he thought he couldn't handle the pain anymore he heard a loud, panicked voice in his head.

"_SEBASTIAN!"_

In no more than a second he already had left the ship and was halfway on his way to the mansion of Baron Kelvin.

* * *

So again, plz review,.. let me know what you think,..

***Buntline:** rope attached to middle of square sail to haul it up to the yard


	3. Chapter 3

uhm, heey peeps,.. yeah yeah i know it took me a hell of a long time,.. i know, i know and i am sorry,.. i guess,.. i mean,.. yeah i wanted to upload this sooner,.. i really did want that,.. but it was just sooo hard,.. i mean,.. every time wanted to write this chapter and every chapte working on,.. well maybe try and be working on,.. just doesnt seem to end up in word,.. i mean its either i get distracted and i blame all the fun things i can do,.. or its just writers block and i can only come up with 200 words max,.. here see my problem,..

soo yeah here, finally after a longgggggg wait chapter three,.. its maybe a bit heavy on the mind seeing i had to have Ciel tortured to get some facts out there,... i am sorry if this is to heavy for you,.. but i really felt like it had to be like this,...

anyway i loved to do the little research i did for it,.. gosh i feel like a sadist but i truly found it interesting to read about,.. and i never would have expected the chinese people from a long time ago to come up with so much torture stuff,.. anyway,.. i got most of my info from wikipedia,..

Well if i didnt scare you away by now, i hope you can enjoy this chapter as well, just like the two you have read already hihi,..

well let me know what you think, and remember i have nooooo beta for this one,.. and its like 00:19 here right know and i seriously lack some sleep, so dont be to harsh on me ok,.. (o_O)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Ciel felt himself being grabbed by Sebastian. He tried to get away from him, tried to get out of the hold he had him in, but he found it was useless. Sebastian was too strong to try and get away from. He felt himself being thrown towards the guards, who roughly caught him and had him put into chains. A cloth was put in his mouth to keep him from yelling.

He watched as Sebastian started talking to the guard, while Ciel was dragged back with the other guards as they started to back down on the gangway. Even though he only had been on board for a short time, his legs already had accustomed a little to the rocking of the waves against the boat. Now that he was on dry land again, he stumbled a little. The guard that was holding him, pulled him back on his feet while yanking him further backwards.

Ciel saw the gangway being kicked off the boat and into the water. He was dragged to the edge to watch the captain swim back to the dock, before the guard holding him was told to bring him back to the mansion. They had a cloth put over his nose and soon he lost conscious.

* * *

Ciel woke up by heat touching his body. He slowly opened his eyes to try and watch around him, but all he saw seemed hazy. He knew from the heat and the flickering of the light that there must be a fire near him. There was a lot of smoke around him that made him cough as he inhaled some of it.

"Oh, I can hear you are finally awake" came a voice from the right side.

His head snapped in the direction of the voice he had heard. The quick movements of his head made his whole body move with it, well as much as it was possible. He felt that he was only retrained at his wrists and ankles, the rest of his body seemed to be in floating in the air. He wasn't lying on a bench, as he normally would have been, it was more like hanging. _'Well this is certainly something new'_ he though as he figured he was back in the torture chamber Baron Kelvin used to torture him in.

"It's like a dream to have you back here with me again, though I feel so ashamed that you have to see me while I am looking like this." Kelvin spoke to Ciel.

A figure came towards Ciel. It seemed to be in a wheelchair. "You are Kelvin?" Ciel asked between coughs.

"Yes, my precious son, it is me. Now, I know I don't look as gorgeous as I did before, but don't worry, soon that wont be a problem anymore. You are a son of mine, so you must look like me. I will make sure we will look like each other."

"What do you mean?" Ciel began to trash in his holds. "What are you going to do to me this time, bastard?"

"Relax Ciel, it won't hurt that much."

Slowly Ciel could focus on the figure before him. He was still wearing his fancy clothes, but what surprised him the most was that Kelvin was bandaged all over his chest, arms and head. His right eye was covered and couldn't be seen, only his left eye and mouth were without bandages. He was sitting in a wheelchair and was slowly rolling towards Ciel to face him.

Kelvin put a hand on Ciel's chest to stop his trashing. "You know my son, I always thought of you as my own son. Ever since I saw you at the meeting of your father I …"

"You knew my father? How did you get to know him?"

"Patience, my son, patience. Yes I knew your father. He and I were business associates. On one of the nights, where your father invited all his associates to have a nice evening with them and maybe do some last minute business, your father introduced me to you. You were really shy and tried to hide behind your father. After a while your uncle arrived and you forgot your shyness as soon as you saw him. You were so happy and almost tackled your uncle by jumping in his arms. Your father excused himself and went to talk to your uncle also. Leaving me alone with my thoughts. Ever since that day I wanted you for my own, I wanted to be the one that received that happy face while you jumped into MY arms."

"That will never happen, you…" Ciel tried to get away from Kelvin's touch.

"Look at me Ciel. I am sure by now you noticed the bandages. The explosion that set the vault part of the mansion in fire left me with many burns. This made me think. This would be the perfect time to change how I look, so you would be able to enjoy my presence as I do yours. I know now that the way I was looking was just not good enough for you. You are the most beautiful thing in the world. I figured that for me to get you to see me, I have to improve. I have to improve the way I look."

"You should just get your filthy hands off of me, you sick son …"

Kelvin's hand left Ciel's chest and raised it up to Ciel's face and hit him hard. "Watch your language boy, I do not approve such filthy words of my son."

"Get it in your thick head, I am not your s…"

Again Ciel was hit in his face, some blood had spilled from the corner of his mouth. He spit it towards Kelvin, soiling the bandages on the face before him. A small smirk spread over Ciel's face as he watched the horror stricken face of Kelvin before him as he slowly smeared the wet drips of blood over his bandages even more.

"That's it Ciel, I was trying to be patient with you, but to my regret I am not able to be that anymore." Kelvin gave a sign to one of the men waiting around. "As I have told u before, I think that u and I should look alike. Because of the fire and the burns I have received it has become easier for me to change how I look, but that does not mean I will have to be the only one to suffer the pain. That is why I will make u feel some of my pain so we can share this great change I am having, this improve our parental bond with each other."

Ciel was too stunned to say something to that and could only shift his sight between Kelvin before him and the figure that was slowly getting his way to him after Kelvin had signaled him.

The figure was now so close that Ciel could recognize him as the guy that had given him the brand mark the first day he had been in this place after he was bought from his aunt. The guy was holding two knifes which one was passed to Kelvin, who took him with a devilish glint in his eyes. The other would be given to Kelvin when the knife he was holding now would be to soiled to continue the slicing, so it could be replaced.

"Ciel, have you ever heard of a treatment called 'slow slicing'?" Kelvin asked while he watched the bandage on his fingers get sliced while he brushed over the edge of the knife. "It is also known of the lingering death or a death by a thousand cuts. I will not go that far as I don't want to loose my precious son, but I will make you learn to respect me and I will make you endure the pain I have been through for you."

Ciel had visibly lost all color in his face. "I-I wasn't the one that m-made those burns on you. Why should I suffer for your own stupidity?"

"Now listen clearly Ciel, cause I wont tell you this again. For us to have a good parental bond we should endure the same amount of pain. But seeing I am the parent I will take some of the responsibility and lessen it a bit for you. I've send one of the guards to the underground to get some opium from one of the best dealers out there. This will make it a little more endurable for you as it will also make you hold out longer." Smirked Kelvin while he looked at Ciel.

Ciel tried to get away from Kelvin, but of course he didn't succeed. His wrists and ankles were still bound. He had been given opium before and he didn't like it one bit. It made him relax, made him loose some of his ability to try and fight Kelvin off of him.

Kelvin saw the movement when Ciel trashed against his holds. "Hmm, we can't have you trashing while we start the slicing. If I would allow you to do that, I may end up scaring you for life and that is something I don't want. I only want to make you feel what I felt without the physical prove when we are both healed. That I had to get you branded was enough ruining of your body already." Yet again Kelvin signaled a guard, who came over to tighten the holds Ciel was in to lessen the ability to move.

Ciel felt his arms and legs being stretched even further, preventing him from any movement. He saw the guard, who had tightened his bonds, hand something over to Kelvin before walking back from where he came, where Ciel couldn't see him anymore. The flames around him were still burning bright, warming the air and filling it with smoke.

He looked over at Kelvin to see what he was given by the guard. When Ciel finally saw what it was, cold sweats spread over his body even though the warmth around him. Kelvin held a pipe. He knew what would follow. Kelvin would lighten up the pipe, made him take the pipe in his mouth while closing his nose so he was forced to breath it in.

"Relax Ciel, soon enough you will be feeling rather good before I will share this pain with you." Kelvin said as he saw the fearful look in Ciel's eyes as he eyed the pipe in his hands.

"Please don't, I don't want to feel relaxed, I don't want to use it, I don't want to be drugged. I will endure your torture without the drug. Please father," Ciel felt a shiver run down his spine as he tried to talk his way out of it, "please don't make me inhale the opium."

"It is for your own best Ciel." Kelvin put the pipe in Ciel's mouth and closed off his nose.

Ciel tried to hold his breath, but after half a minute he had to cough from the smoke he had inhaled earlier. When he was done coughing he couldn't help but breath and so he breathed in the opium filled smoke from the pipe Kelvin had put into his mouth. One part of his brain liked the thought of using it again. It had been two years now that Kelvin used this on him while torturing him. The sick man had found it highly enjoyable to have Ciel being able to hold out longer without passing out. But the other parts of his brain screamed and trashed to find a way to get away from it.

Ciel took another breath. He could already feel the effects of the opium taking him over. _'Kelvin must have increased the dose to make it affect me quicker'_ he thought, as his thoughts were getting fuzzy.

'_Shit, I don't want this again, I don't want to get fuzzy, I don't want to loose control. Ooh but I like it. It makes me forget too. Yes, that is right, maybe I will take another breath. I seriously like this stuff. NO, NO, NO I don't like it. Please someone make him stop, someone help me get away from here. I don't need this stuff. I don't want to get addicted. Ooh don't worry, I am already addicted. Yeah, yeah, that is right I am, so it doesn't matter anymore?! Oh shut UP, I will not loose so easily to a stupid drug. I am stronger than this. No I'm not.' _Ciel giggled to himself as he was fighting an internal battle with himself and the effects of the opium.

Kelvin smirked as he heard the giggles coming from Ciel. He knew that the opium was slowly taking effect on him. He had chosen to up the dose a little to be able to get to the torture faster. He already had lost his patience while talking to Ciel, he felt he couldn't wait for the normal dose to take effect anymore. He knew he had taken a risk, cause too big a dose could take Ciel into a coma, or even worse, bring him his death. But at this point Kelvin was willing to take that risk. His own body was tormenting him too much to really care. He was happy he could alter his looks to be more beautiful for Ciel, but the process was a bit more painful than he had thought it would be when he had came up with the plan.

* * *

_Kelvin saw the flames even before he had turned the corner towards the part of his mansion where his vault had been. He was shocked to see that in so little time the people who had forcefully entered his home, could have made such a chaos. _

_A guard came running towards him. "Sir you have to get away from here. It's not safe for you to be here right now. The captain will make sure that the fire will be extinguished. In the meantime I want to recommend for you to take shelter further into the mansion and wait 'till it's safe."_

"_Are you seriously telling ME what I should do?!" He pushed the guard out of the way, ignoring the effort the guard put into getting him to safety. 'I need to see what they took from me.' He walked around the corner and spotted the commander of his guards. "Report. What is the damage and what has been taken from me?"_

_The commander looked at his Baron in shock. "Sir you have to get back, it is too dangerous for you to be here right now. You should make sure your son is safe." He quickly added. He was sure that the Baron would be more worried about his 'precious son' than about his mansion._

"_I locked him up in his room. No-one will be able to get to him."_

"_Sir, you don't understand. I think they meant for us to all be here to have free range at getting there hands on the sl…" He caught himself before he could say the full word. "on your son." Kelvin paled and turned around to hurry back to check on Ciel, forgetting the whole reason why he had been there in the first place._

_When he came to the room Ciel should been in, he saw that the door was open and nobody was in the room. He fell to his knees. "My precious son, where have they taken you? Have you been going with them willingly, or have they forced you to leave your caring father?" he threw his hand up to cover his face as tears were running down his face._

_After what seemed like an eternity he came to a conclusion. For Ciel to come back, no matter if he had gone willingly or with a fight, he should improve the way he looked. Ciel wouldn't come back for him as he looked now. The boy had said it so many times. He had said so many times that he was disgusted with him, disgusted with the way he looked at him, the way he acted around him. Even though he didn't feel like changing how he acted around 'his son', he could change his looks for 'his son'. The fire in the vault part of the mansion was a perfect way to do that without having to wait 'till a doctor would be available. _

_Kelvin got up and walked back to the fire. Before he could change his mind me made a run into the fire. He was quickly taken in by the flames and he could feel the skin melt. He let out a scream._

_The commander saw the baron jump into the flames but wasn't able to stop him. He ran to the Baron and pulled him out. The Baron was heavily burned all over his body, and by now had lost his consciousness. The commander made two of his guards carry the Baron to his own private chamber and made sure a third one would call the personal doctor over so he himself and the rest of them could take care of this fire._

_The next day when Kelvin woke up he had found himself in the presence of his doctor and was bandaged all over besides is mouth and left eye. The doctor had told him he would be in pain for a while as his body was recovering, but that his right eye had been lost for good. He wouldn't look the same anymore but with some operations when most of the burns were healed he would be able to look beautiful again._

_Kelvin had to swallow at the fact that he had lost his right eye, but found the prospect of getting beautiful good enough to be able to endure the pain for as long as it took him to get beautiful. He sent the doctor away and called for the commander._

_The Commander reported about the damage that was done to the vault part of the mansion and of all the things that had gotten stolen. Together they made a plan to get Ciel back. After that the commander left with some of his guard in search for the slave._

* * *

Kelvin looked back up at Ciel. He saw that the boy was grinning as he was hanging from his bonds. Thinking Ciel was ready for his torture he slowly made the first cut along his chest.

'_Ooh look, the bastard is lifting the knifey, I wonder what he is going to do with it. Maybe he will cuty his own ugly facey up even morey. That would servey him right.' _Ciel giggled when he felt the cold metal against his skin, but when blood was drawn he couldn't help but groan a little. _'NO, No this is not happening, why is he cutting into mehee? What did I dohoo? No, somebody please helpy me.' _He felt the next cut being made in his thigh."Stop it, what yu do'ng, quit 't" Ciel slurred as he tried to move away from it. He felt the blood from the cuts slowly slide down his body. More cuts were made, his mind couldn't even come up with anything anymore. He could only watch and feel as Kelvin continued with the slicing.

Kelvin enjoyed the red color that slid from various cuts on the body before him. He brushed a bandaged finger over the blood covering the body, making a drawing with it. Enjoying the feeling he started writing is own name with the cuttings. He was careful not to cut to deep into the skin so it would leave a scar.

The giggling in the beginning was soon replaced by groans, which by now had turned into pained screams. Getting sick of the noise, Kelvin had had one of the men around him put a piece of cloth over Ciel's mouth to muffle the screams.

Ciel felt himself getting weaker as more cuts covered his body and a puddle of blood was forming underneath him. Breathing had been hard for some time now cause of the smoke filling the air and the cloth in his mouth. He felt his eyes getting heavy, and was unable to see.

Seeing the dull look in Ciel's eyes and his eyelids being close for longer periods of time, Kelvin decided to do one more thing before Ciel lost consciousness. He signaled two guards to come over as they helped him stand up so Kelvin could directly look into Ciel's dull eyes. Kelvin made a long cut along Ciel's left cheek.

The pain in his cheek made Ciel come back a little and focus on the man now standing face to face with him. Groaning he felt the blood run down his cheek. This was the first cut that was made directly in his face and it scared him more than all the others that had been made on the rest of his body.

Ciel saw the insane look in Kelvin's left eye. Everything about that look told him he wasn't going to get away this easily, he wasn't to leave this torture with only some scars. He saw the knife come up a second time towards his face. This time it came up to the right side of his face. He tried to prepare himself for another cut on the cheek, but when he finally felt the knife on him, it took all of the breath he had still left.

Kelvin smirked. He had halted his movement when he just touched the underside of Ciel's right eye. "Dear son, I know you want to go to sleep now. I am proud of how many cuts you have been able to endure. But as you know, I have lost my right eye in the process to get more beautiful for you. As much as it saddens me I will now take your right eye too. But don't be afraid, it will not be lost, as I will safe it. I will preserve it so we can look upon it when we are to remember how we bonded together."

With this, one of the men came up with a little jar with some sort of liquid. He handed it to the man that was holding up Kelvin and retracted back into the shadows. Kelvin eyed the jar and nodded. "Yes, that will do." He looked back at Ciel. "I am sorry my son, this will hurt a lot, but this is what makes our bond the strongest, I am sure of it." Kelvin slid the knife under Ciel's eye. Resulting in a scream from the boy even the cloth couldn't muffle.

Ciel's mind got clear the moment the knife draw the first drop of blood from his eye. _'No, this can't be happening, this is too much. I can't believe this is real.' _Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs. He just couldn't comprehend was happening, he couldn't focus on anything around him but the pain he received from the cutting Kelvin did on his right eye. Blood was flowing down his cheek, to his body to join the blood that was already slowly drying there.

The moment his right eye came free there was a single thought a single name dominating his mind. It wasn't the pain that occupied his mind at that very moment. It was a person he had thought he disliked, a person he thought he would never see again, a person he thought he would never call for.

"_SEBASTIAN!"_ He called out verbally and mentally before he lost consciousness completely.

* * *

Sebastian ran down the streets in a speed even a regular demon wouldn't be able to copy. He burst through the doors of the mansion as he finally got there. He knocked all the guards out with only needing a look. The guards would never know what had hit them when they woke up, if they ever woke up.

He ran down multiple hallways, following the weird feeling inside him that told him where to go. He stopped before a heavily guarded door. Multiple locks were keeping it closed. Sebastian felt a presence coming his way, keeping him from breaking through the door before him. A song softly, but slowly getting louder, was sang from the place he thought he felt the presence come from.

_There has been a trespasser,_

_Trespasser, trespasser._

_There has been a trespasser,_

_My dear master._

_He is made of blood and tears,_

_Blood and tears, blood and tears._

_He is made of blood and tears,_

_My dear master._

_Blood and tears are not all there is,_

_All there is, all there is._

_Blood and tears are not all there is,_

_My dear master._

Sebastian looked upon the figure that had made his way towards him. The figure was dressed in a blue tailcoat, gold piping and a red ribbon around his neck. He had a black top hat on his head that was decorated with another red ribbon and two feathers. Further he had black pants, white gloves, knee high black/white striped socks and black boots with golden buttoning. He had ginger colored hair that was tossed aside from the eyes with bangs that reached his chin. His eyes were the color of amethysts that looked lifeless, while they were accentuated with blue and pink eye shadow.

Not knowing what to make of this figure he kept watching as he came closer and closer while singing that, quickly getting annoying, song.

_He has also a strange binding,_

_Strange binding, strange binding._

_He has also a strange binding,_

_My dear master._

_I am here to protect the door,_

_Protect the door, protect the door._

_I am here to protect the door,_

_My dear master._

"Who are you?" Sebastian quickly asked before he could start another verse of the song that was annoying him greatly. The figure before him turned his head to look at him for the first time. Just then something the figure had told him, got him thinking. The figure had said something about a 'strange binding'. What did this figure know about the so-called binding? "What do you know about what binding?"

_I am called Drossel Keinz by, _

_Drossel Keinz by, Drossel Keinz by._

_I am called Drossel Keinz by,_

_My dear master._

_I will never explain it to him,_

_Explain it to him, explain it to him._

_I will never explain it to him, _

_My dear master._

_I will make sure to get rid of him,_

_Get rid of him, get rid of him._

_I will make sure to get rid of him,_

_My dear master._

Sebastian had really lost his patience with Drossel Keinz. Letting his demon side show a little, which made his eyes glow their pinkish color, his nails sharpening, he slashed out to the figure before him. He suspected some resistance, some fighting back, but received non.

He heard a sound like breaking wood as he decapitated Drossel's head. From where his head had been on his body, straw could be seen. Looking at the head that was now laying a little further away he saw the same straw sprouting form the neck, an occasional termite was seen crawling in the straw. Sebastian had seen a lot of gross things being a demon and all, but this was just weird, even for him.

Shoving the body out of his way he made sure to break all the locks before pushing the door open and walking in the badly lit hallway behind it. He soon found a staircase descending down. Noticing that the feeling willed him down, he decided to follow it, making sure he hid his presence in the shadows provided by the candles that were the only light source.

* * *

What seemed like a way to long a time for a staircase to descend he came to an open space. He soon noticed the circle of fire that was a space in the middle of the entire area. In the circle of fire he could see men forming a second circle, just a little away from the fire, enough to not get burned by it.

He looked further until he saw the three men standing before someone that was bonded by his wrists and ankles. He was hanging lifelessly, but something told Sebastian that the person there was still alive, yet barely, his heart rate was slowing down every second. Sebastian felt panic set in his chest as he finally noticed that the person hanging there had to be Ciel. He had to act quickly or he would loose Ciel forever. Looking at the three men that stood before him he felt himself let out a growl. _'Did I seriously just growl at something' _pushing away that thought he went toward the ring of fire.

Sebastian flicked his hand making a way through the fire. He felt seriously blessed right now to be a demon, this made such a thing so much easier. He quietly killed the first man he came across to not make himself seen or heard.

Having the man killed he hurried his way to Ciel, getting him off the devise he was hanging from even before he was noticed. He cradled Ciel in his arms as he steps a little farther away again from the three that seemed to be the cause of Ciel's pain and in that way indirectly his pain.

Kelvin finally noticed that Ciel wasn't before him anymore when he was already a meter of five away from them. He told the two men holding him up to put him back in his wheelchair. "Who are you and what are you trying to do with my son?" he screamed at the figure that was holding his son, no cradling his son.

Sebastian looked up to glare at Kelvin, but said nothing as he focused back on Ciel. He had noticed that Ciel's breathing was as good as non-existing, which worried him greatly. He knew what he could do to make sure Ciel would survive, but he didn't know if he was willing to put up with the boy. On the other hand he had come all this way, he was intrigued with the boy since he had seen him the first time and there was this feeling he still didn't really understand.

Kelvin was damn right pissed at being ignored by the figure before him as he had asked him a question. How could this 'thing' even come here? Where were the guard, where was Drossel who was told to guard the door from the basement? Kelvin told the men around him to get the 'thing' and take Ciel back to his room when they had taken care of the 'thing' holding his son.

While the men started going for the 'thing' he turned his wheelchair, the jar with Ciel's eye in his lap. He was about to roll back to the stairs, where Drossel would help him up the stairs. That's when the thought that the 'thing' being here, must mean that Drossel had been beaten. He pulled up his shoulders and decided to just wait 'till the men where finished here, so they could help him.

He heard a deafening screams coming from the men behind him. He looked back and saw that they all where laying on the ground, some still convulsed, but most where missing a head of several limbs.

* * *

Sebastian felt the men coming for him, he felt Kelvin going away from him, but he couldn't care less. He had to make sure Ciel would survive first. His right eye was bleeding so much, he couldn't even see the eye. He brushed some of the blood away, something told him it was even worse than it looked. That's when he saw there was no eye to begin with. The whole eye had been removed. Looking over the rest of his body he noticed all the cuts he hadn't noticed earlier. He wondered how Ciel could even be alive, it shouldn't have been possible for the state he was in.

He felt Ciel cough before he heard him. Blood was splattered in his face as Ciel coughed up some blood. That's when he smelled and even tasted, as some of the blood had entered his mouth, the amount of opium that was in Ciel's system. This only agitated him even further.

The men were now in reach of him. Some were even so bold as to try and touch him. He moved faster then his own brain could register and cut all the limbs that were within reach off of the men. He froze the time around him so he could speak with Ciel. He had made a decision. He had to make a contract with Ciel so he could keep the boy alive.

Sebastian placed a hand over Ciels eyes, this way he could speak to Ciels mind directly without having to make Ciel speak himself. He entered Ciel's mind without too much difficulty. He saw Ciel's mental image of himself and 'walked' towards it.

_Ciel looked up to the image that was before him. He knew this image and had seen it before. The name of the image lay on the tip of his tongue. "Seb-Sebastian?!"_

"_Well aren't you a young master. You have been able to summon me in a strange way I have never experienced before, but I am here to make a contract with you. As it is now, you are dying by the injuries that that man has given you. You have a choice to either accept my offer and thus the contract, or leave life as you know it to never return."_

_Ciel was dumb folded by what he just heard. "What do you mean a contract? And I know I am dying. How would you be able to safe me from a fate that has been mine since the day my parents got killed? What are you an angel? No, you are more like a demon."_

"_Yes, I am a demon. There is no way I could understand my prey, a human's sense of taste. What I do understand is the taste of human souls. I will grand you a life besides mine for that I one day will get your soul."_

"_So if I promise you my soul when I die, you will give me time to live? Is that what you are saying?"_

"_Yes, this fact will not change for eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be returned."_

_Ciel looked down as he thought this over. Was he really willing to sacrifice his soul? What would he do with the life he would get in return? "There are some things you can never have back, no matter how much effort you put into it, and there are some feelings of despair, that you can never ever shake off." Ciel whispered and if Sebastian hadn't been a demon he wouldn't have heard it._

_An image of his parents passed him as he thought about that day three years ago. They had never found the bodies of his parents or the reason why his house was burned to the ground. Knowing he was able to make a deal with the demon before him, would he be able to find out what has happened with his parent and the reason behind it all?_

_Looking up Ciel made his decision. Yes he would make the contract but only on his terms. "O-Ok Sebastian, I think I will make the contract, but not before you promise me more in return for my soul. I don't only want life to live. I want to know what happened with my parents, why it did happen, and for me to find that out I need your help. I want you to protect me and never betray me. I want you to obey my orders if they would make me closer to the truth behind this all. And I want you to never lie to me. If you can not do for me I see no point to live on."_

_Sebastian could only smirk as he listened to the demands of his soon young master to be. "I will make a contract that is based on those requests. The last question I want to ask you is where you want to have the seal of the contract. Without a seal the contract would be void and easily broken. _

_Ciel didn't know what to say, he found that the brand on his left side was bad enough, and now he had to have another one to make a contract with a demon. Even worse he had lost an eye already, how much more did he have to be ruined before he finally had what he wanted?!_

"_Ciel," Sebastian started, making Ciel's image jump a little as he was pulled from his thoughts, "as I am sure you have noticed, Kelvin took your right eye. I know for a fact that Kelvin still has this eye in his possession. What would you think if I would get your eye back and make the contract in that eye. I can't make the eye function on its own, but when I place the contract seal on the eye, you would get to use it again when needed, and the contract would be so much stronger than when I place it somewhere else on your body."_

_Ciel didn't really have to think about that, having the chance to get his eye back, even with the seal in it sounded good for him. He nodded his head as a way of agreeing with Sebastian._

"_I will leave your mind for now. When I leave from here I strongly recommend you to not die on me. I will retrieve your eye and place the seal on it while putting it back for you. Do you think you can do that for me? To help you focus, please count to ten, by ten you may try and open your eyes. I shall try and make it as gentle as possible."_

_Ciel nodded as he watched Sebastian's image slowly fade away. He started counting. "One,… two,… three,…"_

Sebastian was out of Ciel's mind and heard him count in his head. He smirked as he listened. He felt… joy as he listened to his young master doing what he had asked of him.

He stood up after he had placed Ciel softly on the ground. Letting time flow again, he killed every men around him and Ciel, making sure that not a single drop fell upon Ciel's body.

Beheading the last man in front of him, he made his way towards Kelvin who had by now stopped to look behind him when he had heard the screams of his men. He stood behind the wheelchair _"Five,… six,…" _and reached for the jar_. _"I think this belongs to my master, I will return it for you."

"G-Go away you demon, you have no right to take my son."

"Oh, but here you are wrong. For what I have gathered he is the son of someone called Vincent Phantomhive, even if the boy himself doesn't remember the name of his father anymore, you sure as hell are not that man. I have decided that you have no reason for living anymore, but I will wait for what my master wants with you. I think he deserves to decide what to do with the man that caused so much pain to him." Sebastian finished as he took the eye and sped towards Ciel.

"_Eight,… nine,…"_ Sebastian quickly placed the eye where it was supposed to be and made the contract on it. He felt the seal being burned in his hand and he felt the pain in his own right eye as it was placed upon Ciel's. _"Ten."_

Ciel slowly tried opening his eyes. His whole body felt like it had been crushed and his right eye burned. Finding some strength he didn't know he had, he blinked open his eyes. He was happy to notice that he could see from both eyes, even with the burning feeling. He looked at the figure standing above him and saw it was Sebastian.

"From this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belongs to you, my master. And so do you belong to me." Sebastian saw the pained smirk on Ciel's face and felt the somewhat happy feelings they both shared. Sebastian saw Ciel fall back into unconsciousness, which wasn't so strange with all the blood loss and the contact that had taken all of his energy. "Master, before I will let you rest, which you have deserved, tell me what I should do with Baron Kelvin."

"Kill… him… please…" Ciel could tell Sebastian before it went dark around him. He felt himself being lifted, before that too was lost from him.

Sebastian smirked as he watched his master fall into unconsciousness. He picked him up and walked towards where Kelvin had been sitting frozen in his wheelchair. "I have received orders from my master, but he didn't say how to kill you. I think I know of a nice way to het rid of you. You seem to love fire, so I will make you burn until only ash is left to find." He didn't wait for Kelvin's answer as he flicked his hand, leaving him in flames that could not be extinguished by any mortal thing.

Sebastian turned towards the stairs, leaving a screaming Kelvin behind. "We are going home master, our home on sea." With that he took of in demonic speed towards the ship they could now both call home.

* * *

hmm,.. still wondering if you truly forgave me the long wait i put you guy through,..well anyway this was it,.. hope u enjoyed,.. dont get youre hopes up that i will upload a next chapter soon, cause starting next friday i will be having two jobs which will pretty much makes me work every single day, whoohoo i will be working a whooping 7 days a week,.. so wish me luck and hope to read your review and see you next time i upload a chappy,...

laterzzz


	4. Chapter 4

**sooooo it has been one hell of a long time,.. and even while i am updating this fic i am not sure if i should be proud that i finished this chapter,... or cry cause it may as well suck like a bad tasting lollipop,.. i am not sure what to really think about this chapter,.. but i just had to finish it,... there is this one shot that is really bugging me to write it,.. but i told myself i wasnt allowed to do so before uploading this chapter,...**

**sooo peeps tell me what you think of it.. even if you think i royally screwed this chapter up,.. cause you know the vacations start in like a week here so i will have all the time in the world to change things about this chapter (yeah as if i have time for that, but yeah i guess i will make time,.. seeing i have only one job left,.. so i guess there would indeed be a little more time as that i have know,..) **

**Anyway,.. plz tell me your thoughts after reading this,... **

**(almost afraid to say but,...) ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Sebastian was rushing down the street, trying to move as little as possible so he wouldn't hurt Ciel more than he already had. He didn't want to inflict more damage on the body than what the boy already had received from Baron Kelvin.

He felt blood soak his shirt and cover his chest, it worried him to no end at how much blood Ciel had lost. If the puddle beneath Ciel had been any indication, it was clear that he had been bleeding for some time. It really was a wonder that Ciel was still alive.

The opium that was still in his blood was almost too strong for Sebastian and he was sure that had he not made the contract when he did, Ciel had slowly but surly died then and there. He could have either died from blood lose or even from overdose. He hadn't noticed that Ciel had opium in his blood before in the short encounters he already had with the boy earlier on, but now there was no way of denying that Ciel was probably addicted to that crap.

Sebastian was so lost in thought that he almost ran past the ship, but hearing a soft whine from a silver haired demon dog he skipped to a stop just before the gangway. He quickly walked over it, straight to his cabin. He didn't need to use his hands to open his door. He knew that the crew already thought he was different so a little mystery to open the door without using his hands wouldn't be too bothersome.

He put Ciel safely on his bed before he took a step back to observe the boy. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. He had come to East End only to see the 'most beautiful slave'. He had actually found the slave and taken it with him to the ship. Soon after he had to let him go again. Even though it looked like he did give him up rather fast and simple, internally he was pissed off. But at that time he couldn't risk the attention it would draw when he would have refused to give the boy back, for then his crew would be in unnecessary danger. He had learned about some of the past of his quartermaster. He had found out that a bond between a demon and a human was possible even without a contract. Still he didn't know what it could been been that connected the two of them that fast without one. And just now he had made a contract with a boy he barely knew only because something told him he had to just do it without asking questions first.

Sebastian felt something stir inside him as he was pulled from his thoughts. The boy on the bed stirred and groaned, seeming to wake up from the unconscious state he had been in a minute ago.

Ciel felt himself being pulled to awareness like being raised out of the water. He tried to move, but he was in too much pain. The opium in his body still numbed his mind a little but it did nothing to cover the pain the cuts were giving him. He tried to observe the damage done to him mentally but found he couldn't really point out anything besides that he was badly hurt all over.

Ciel slowly blinked open his eyes, only to find himself where he had woken up only once before. Even though the lighting in the room could be called dark, for Ciel it was still too bright at the moment so he quickly closed his eyes again. He felt something brush his left shoulder like the touch of a feather. Not knowing what it was he tried to get away. This however only resulted in more pain, a groan escaping his lips and some blood to tickle out of the many cute all over his body. He felt himself being sucked back into where ever he had been, but he didn't fight it. He didn't want to be feeling the way he was when he had came to, so why should he be, when he had the chance to hide from it just a little longer.

Feeling more than seeing that Ciel was back to awareness, as much as it was possible with the amount of Opium still cursing through his body, he waited to see what the boy before him would do. Sebastian saw the eyes flutter open, catching a quick view of the most beautiful eyes, but was quickly left disappointed as they where closed again.

He reached forward, softly trying to make the boy aware of his present without hurting him. Sebastian could feel the flare of panic rise in the boy as if it was his own. He felt the cuts start to bleed and heard the groan before it escaped Ciel's lips. He retracted his hand from the boy's shoulders again only to place them on the boy's forehead when he felt the boy sink back into unconsciousness. He didn't want Ciel to suffer because, as he told himself, he would suffer as well duo the contract that has been made, but deep inside he knew it was only to stop Ciel from suffering. Sebastian closed his own eyes as he had done in the torture chamber at the Kelvin mansion to enter the boy's mind once again.

_He searched for the boy's inner picture so he could speak with it. It took him a couple of minutes to find it, and when he did he was surprised at what he found. The boy had retracted to his younger self. The figure he was looking at seemed to be around the age of eight. The boy looked utterly happy, he was playing with some wooden toys on a large round, red rug. He was wearing a white shirt with something like a blue small cape, much like a sailor shirt, with a red scarf around his neck, under the collar. He had a black shorts and knee-height sock. At his left side there was a blond longhaired Labrador, which seemed to guard the playing boy._

_Sebastian took a couple of steps towards the boy, but stopped when the dog looked up, slowly showing his teeth as he started to growl. Daring another step towards the boy on the rug, only resulted in having the dog stand before his young master, successfully removing him from Sebastian's sight._

_"Young master, can you hear me? It's me, can you hear me? Ciel?" Sebastian asked as he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He could easily remove to dog from where it was in the boys mind, but as he didn't know what the dog meant or what would happen if he did, he thought is was better to get the boy to come to him. He mentally growled to himself, for he was so not a dog person, but he didn't let it show through the mental image he was projecting in Ciel's mind._

_Sebastian went to sit on his knee's quietly observing the dog before him and the boy he would sometimes get a glimpse of. While he stayed there the dog seemed to calm down again, though he kept giving Sebastian a watchful glare every now and then._

* * *

_After what seemed like an eternity, Sebastian was surprised to see the dog slowly fade away. When he noticed it at first he thought it was just a trick to get him close, before the dog would attack him, but when he saw that Ciel also seemed to fade away each time the dog did, he began to panic a little. 'Have I made a mistake in waiting here for so long. Have I made a wrong move in coming here in the first place?' Sebastian slowly stood up from where he had been sitting. He had to get to Ciel before they would be gone completely._

_'Could Ciel's fading mean he was coming back to consciousness? Could it mean his consciousness would fade away forever? Could this mean that I am trapped inside Ciel's head, if I can't reach the boy in time?' these were all questions that swirled in Sebastian's head while he made his way over to the boy on the rug. He noticed that the dog didn't get up to growl at him, as he had done before. _

_Looking at the dog when he passed it, he noticed a slight flicker of the light. When he focused on it, he saw that it was the name tag on the collar of the dog. Having his interest spiked he crunched down to read it. 'Sebastian' he read. Smirking a little at the coincidence of it, he threw a glance at the boy._

_He was shocked to see that the boy not only was looking straight at him, but that the fading had also stopped for the boy. He looked back to check if it was the same for the dog when he noticed the dog wasn't at his side anymore and had completely faded away from the place he had found Ciel._

_"Ciel?" he tried again while moving his view back to the boy. He saw the boy flinch as he spoke the name. "Ciel, do you know who I am?"_

_Ciel flinched again. He looked at the man with the red eyes before him. Some part of him told him to trust the guy before him, but another told him to run as fast as he could without ever looking back, knowing that if he did, the man surely would be on his heels._

_The man took a step towards him. Ciel panicked, 'What am I to do? I'm scared, I don't know where I am and most of all I am afraid for the part that is telling me to go to the man standing there before me.' Ciel decided to make a run for it, but when he tried to move he found himself stuck in place not able to move, not even his eyes were able to look away from the man._

_Sebastian had seen the scared look in those innocent eyes as soon as he had taken a step towards the boy, and as soon as he did he had made Ciel stay where he was. He didn't want him to run off to some unknown place inside the boy's head. He would rather have the boy here all scared, where he still somewhat could control his inner self, than have Ciel run further into is inner psyche. _

_Reaching the boy, he placed both his hands on the boy's shoulders. He felt the panic inside the boy rise even more, but soon put an end to it by pushing the panic that he felt in himself down by sheer force. Lucky for him, as he still wasn't really sure how their connection worked, it also damped some of the panic in Ciel._

_Forcing Ciel to listen to every word he was saying by looking him straight in the eye and forcing his mind to follow his commands he started to speak to him. "Young master?! Ciel, you have to do as I say. Do you understand what I am saying?" Receiving a tiny nod from the boy, he sighed in something that could only be described by being relief. Sebastian quickly scanned the place around them to see that they where still at the same place they had started. 'Thats good I guess, that means that whatever I did 'till know hasn't screwed to much with him' _

_Sebastian looked back at the boy, who was still kept staring him in the eyes. "I know this all seems pretty scary to you right now, and weirdly enough I somehow get that, but I promise you I will explain everything when I can," receiving another tiny nod he continued, "Right now though I need you to wake up. You are unconscious right now and in order for me to help you the best I can, you need to wake up. I will be there when you will wa-"_

_Ciel began to shake violently when he heard what was expected of him. 'No, no I can't wake up. I don't want to wake up. I don't want to go away from here. It's nice here, it's warm here. I-I can't. Please don't make me wake up. It's bad out there. It's bad, bad. Don't you get it?' Ciel was trying to get away from the man before him._

_Sebastian felt the heavy shaking Ciel was doing and felt the panic instantly rise again as he was making sure the boy would wake up._

_"B-Bad. C-Can't make me. I-I-I won't. I need t-to stay here. Safe. Not safe a-awake." Ciel stuttered._

_Sebastian almost gave in to the boy when he heard the scared, childish voice of the boy before him, but he quickly caught himself doing just so. He really felt sorry for having Ciel to go through what was waiting for him when he would indeed wake up, but it was the only way to help him in the long run. "Ciel, stop and listen" he gently shook him to make him pay attention again. When he thought he had the attention back he started speaking again. "You really have to wake up now Ciel. You can't keep yourself from running from the reality out there. I will be with you like a shadow that is stuck to the light. I can't promise it would be easy, but I will help you in every way I can. The first step though is to wake up and as much as I want to help you with that, I can't right now. At the moment, it would be too dangerous because of what is in your system right now. It would just be too dangerous if I forced you to wake up myself. It has to be you yourself to be waking up." He looked at the boy's eyes and not only saw, but also felt that the boy was going to do what he asked of him, even though it wasn't with much happiness that he would just so._

_Smirking, just a little though, not enough for the boy to notice, Sebastian was relieved he got through to the boy. Ciel started to fade again, but this time it didn't feel weird to Sebastian. He could feel that Ciel was trying to wake up now, so he let go of the shoulders he had been holding all this time._

_Sebastian stepped back, looking at the boy before he faded away completely, leaving him alone to his own thoughts, before he too went back to reality._

_'Someday Ciel, someday I will know why you hid away like the eight year old from back then and what the dog called Sebastian meant to you.'_

* * *

For the second time that day, Ciel felt himself being pulled to awareness. He really began to loath that feeling, but what came after being back to consciousness was even worse. Somehow he knew he would be in pain, but he hadn't expected to feel even more pain then before. He groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes to look around him and see if he could tell where he was exactly.

Ciel wasn't really surprised when he found himself back at the ship he had woken not that long ago. What did surprise him though was the way Sebastian was standing next to where he was lying. The man looked like a statue, not moving, hell, he wasn't even breathing as far as Ciel could see.

Slowly moving his left arm to where Sebastian was standing, he tried to reach him. Ciel grunted when his arm left the mattress and he had to use his muscles to keep his arm from just dropping to the ground. He nearly reached Sebastian when the man finally let out a sigh, proving to Ciel that he was still very much alive.

It had taken Sebastian, to get out of Ciel's mind and be fully aware of his own surroundings, a little longer than what he would have liked for it. The first thing he noticed though was that Ciel had already opened his eyes and was watching him with a pained expression on his face. He let out a sigh and only then saw that Ciel was trying to reach him. Sebastian kept looking at what the boy before him would do.

Ciel knew Sebastian was aware that he was trying to reach him. 'Damn, why isn't he coming any closer for me? Why is he making me move so much? Fuck, why do I even want to have him close to me? I don't get it. What am I thinking? I just want to fucking die. I don't want this. Why am I trying? Why do I feel I am trying for him? Aagggghhh just shut up Ciel. Just go back to sleep.' Ciel's eyes widened as he saw he had grabbed onto Sebastian's pants. 'Shit how did my hand get there already?'

Sebastian heard the inner scolding the boy was giving himself but decided not to interrupt it. He found the battle Ciel was putting up with himself quit amusing and, he thought, as long as he is thinking about that his mind wont be on his pain and the event that had happened recently.

When Ciel had a hold onto him, Sebastian could feel it had taken far to much effort than one should expect from a boy his age. It could only mean that Ciel had a long way to go before he would be back to being somewhat fit again. 'I guess the torture, the being nearly death experience and the making of the contract took far more than I had expected out of him.' Sebastian thought as he kept watching as the grip the boy had on him slowly loosened. He watched as Ciel slowly fell asleep. The effort of reaching for him had taken all of the boy's energy.

Ciel could feel he was slowly loosing the control over his muscles. His eyelids slowly fell shut on him. He tried his hardest to keep them open, but when his hand fell, he knew it was a lost battle and let sleep take him over.

Smirking Sebastian listened as soft snores were heard from the boy before him. Finally moving to the boy he crunched down next to the bed. He put a hand on his forehead and wasn't all that shocked to find that it was burning up with a nice fever. Sebastian stroked his hair. 'How did you get me so obsessed with you so fast. What the hell did you do to me that made me so protective about you. A demon shouldn't feel these emotions, these feeling, and yet here I am having all those thoughts about you. You really fascinate me little boy. I don't know what to do with you.'

A knock was heard on his cabin door making Sebastian snap out of his own thoughts. Passing a quick glance to the door and feeling it was Tanaka behind it he said a quiet "Come in". He looked back at the boy he was still crunched down next to.

"Sir?! The ship is ready to leave, do you want me to give orders for departure?" Tanaka looked at the crunched down demon before him, before looking at what he was crunching next to. He visibly paled in the entrance of the cabin. He stumbled in a bit more, all time keeping his eyes locked on the figure on the bed. "S-Sir is t-that who I-I think it is?" Tanaka came to a stop behind Sebastian to look over his shoulders to the seemingly peaceful sleeping face.

"if you were thinking this might me Ciel you were talking about earlier, I guess you are right then. Can you tell me more about him, seeming you know who is and where he came from?" Sebastian answered the shocked man behind him without looking up to him.

"U-Uhm there is not much I can tell. I have worked for his family since I was able to do so. My own family has been serving his' for many generations. I only had the pleasure to be able to serve him for ten years until his family mansion was burned down to the ground, and with it his parents. He always had been targeted because of his fathers occupation, so naturally I have been trying to guard the young boy from any harm. That day three years ago, I didn't only let his parents down, but also the boy. I don't exactly know what his father did, but what I do know is that he occasionally got letters from the queen." Tanaka fell silent after that and just kept staring at the boy, completely forgetting why he had come in the first place. 'What had happened to his little master since he lost him out of his sight? How could he have failed him that much? He was trusted by the boy's parents to protect him with his life, and still he was better of than the boy. He wasn't worthy of being alive while he wasn't even sure if the boy would make it through the next day.'

Sebastian looked up when he felt something fall onto his shoulder and wasn't surprised to see tears glide down Tanaka's cheeks. Standing up he placed his hands on the man's shoulders. "Tanaka, listen. There isn't much you can do now for the kid. I will try to get the boy back on his feet. What I am about to tell you now has to stay between us and eventually the boy here on the bed. As you have told me you suspect me of not being human. In fact I am a demon." Sebastian watched for any reaction from the man before him, but when none came he continued. "Since the moment I met the boy I have been intrigued with him. When I caught sight of the boy the happenings made it so that I unconsciously had taken some blood of him into my being. This somehow made a connection I still do not understand. This small connection made it possible for me to find the boy when the need was there. Though when I finally found him, I was almost to late. In order to safe him, I had to make a contract with him. This contract made me safe his life for now, but he has a long way to go still, and even though we have this contract now, I am not sure if he will make it thanks to the mental damage that has been done to him in the last three years."

Tanaka visibly swallowed as he took in all this information. He had somehow known that the new captain of this ship wasn't human, but for him being a demon he somehow wouldn't have guessed. His idea of a demon was a vicious, dark, evil being that no-one would be able to look upon. The 'demon before him was almost kind, caring and loving. Sure Tanaka knew the captain has some weird, unexplainable habits he rather not think about, but he had just brushed it of as being a celestial being or something like that. But what made him really scared of the man was that he was now connected to son of his late masters. True, he wasn't really scared of the connection itself, but more for the fact that he didn't know what it would do to the boy. He didn't know what the effects would be for the boy. "I-I am sorry Sir, but can I ask you something about that contract you told me about just now?"

"Yes, you may ask me about it later. Do know that it will not effect the boy in a negative way while he is living. I will answer as much as possible some other time. For now I want you to make the ship leave this port. I want us to be on full waters as soon as possible. I want him to get used to being on a ship and what better way to do that while we sail to the next port, maybe we even should set sail to our home port. I strongly advise for you to not come in here for some time until I say so. Until that time I wont be coming out too. The boy has been forced to intake opium for a long time and even now its in his bloodstream. I want the get him off of it, but it wont be easy and it surely wont be pretty."

Sebastian hoped that Tanaka wouldn't notice that he hadn't called his young master my his name this entire time. As he had made the contract he wasn't supposed to call him anything else than master. But he didn't want to tell that to Tanaka, cause this would be giving the man only more questions the ask. Sure he had told him more than he would have liked to tell him, but he thought it would come in handy in the long run if only Tanaka knew as much as he was willing to tell the man. The rest of his crew wasn't really in any need to know anything except that there was a new crew mate soon to come.

Tanaka nodded his approval and went to slowly stride toward the door. "Yes Sir, I will repeat your order to the crew and make sure we will be on our way as soon as possible. As long as you are taking care of the boy I will take command over this ship again and will be making way to home port." He looked one last time over the boy, allowing a tiny bit of happiness to enter his being for knowing Ciel was back in his sight and in capable hands while he was recovering, even if it was just a little of what he once had been. "Take care of the young master."

Closing the cabin door behind him, Tanaka looked at the crew that was awaiting his orders. "Listen up, Captain ordered to set sail to home port. He will be in his cabin for unknown reasons and for an unknown time. Until he finds himself able to come back on deck I will have full command. Listen well and listen fast, let us make the Captain proud of having us as his crew. Now start making way to home post as soon as possible."

"Aye Sir" came the reply of the crew.

* * *

Sebastian watched as Tanaka walked out the cabin and listened as he addressed the crew before he looked back at Ciel. An idea pooped into his head as he watched the sleeping boy. If he was able to hear the boys thought through the contract, would that also mean Ciel could hear his when he thought to him. _'Young master, can you hear me?' _he felt the boys conscious stir a little, before it went back to slumber. _'Young master, you should wake up now. I need you to be awake to be able to help you coop with the withdrawal symptoms of the opium in your system.'_

Ciel felt himself wake up from a voice he subconsciously knew he needed to listen to. He groaned when he, for the third time, opened his eyes that day. He flinched when he noticed he was looking straight into the red eyes staring straight in his own eyes. Blinking a couple of times he somehow felt a little secured when he kept looking in those eyes, but couldn't find anything except interest in them. "W-What are you planning to do to be me?" he was able to rasp out.

Sebastian backed away a little bit when he heard the question. Thinking what he should answer and if he even should be answering he just kept looking at the boy. Seeing that the boy was slowly loosing the battle again against his sleep he decided to keep the boy awake a little longer my giving answer to his question. "For now I will try and help you get better. I hope you remember that you have made a contract to me not that long ago. We are bound together by that contract. I will always know where you are and what you feel, as in time, when you fully heal your body, you will be able to know what I feel and know where I am."

Ciel found that his memories didn't quit help him with that statement and he only scowled as he tried to remember anything from before he woke up here. "I-I don't know. I feel like I should know... something, but for some reason I seem not able to."

"Young master, for now you should focus on healing your body. After you are able to move around, we will work on your memories."

Slowly nodded Ciel came to realise something. "So you are telling me you only woke me up to tell me I should be focussing on healing my body." A groan left his mouth as he tried to move. "You should have fucking left me sleeping, you.. you.. yo.. u..." Ciel shivered as the state his boy was in finally became known to his still foggy mind. He felt cold sweat being sticky all over his body, he knew he had a fever and still his body was shaking because he was feeling cold.

Sebastian placed his hand over the boys forehead as he had done many times before already. "Maybe I shouldn't have woken you up just now."

"Y-You think,..." Ciel's teeth began chattering.

Sebastian was already climbing inside the bed before his own mind could make up what he was doing. He laid above the blankets and took Ciel with blankets and all in his arms to try to keep the boy warm.

"What d-do you t-think you are doing. Let me g-go!" Ciel panicked as he felt strong warm arms taking him in a comfortable hold. He tried to move away, but that only resulted in a pained whine as his body protested against the movement.

"Young master, just bare with it for now. You have to stay warm. I don't have anything right now that could do that for you besides my own body heat. When I am sure you are asleep and the fever has come down a bit I will look for something that can keep you warm. For now I can only think of this way." Sebastian slowly increased his own body temperature to make sure he could keep Ciel warm even through the blankets. He made a mental note to himself to look up on how the human body worked, for he had no clue other than that it had to be fed regularly, and had to keep warm.

Ciel tried one last time to get away from the man holding him, but his body kept protesting against his attempts and even his own mental resolve slowly but surely gave up. 'Why do I feel so safe in this man's arms even though I don't know what his intentions are. I should be fighting him off of me, but somehow I can't seem to do that even without my own body stopping me from doing so physically.'

Slowly both master and demon fell to sleep. Ciel because he was physically and mentally just to tired to stay awake and fight any longer. Sebastian because even though a demon technically didn't need any sleep, it was only a luxury, he felt like sleeping right now with this comfortable weight in his arms.

* * *

**Sooooo that was it,.. so did you fall asleep while reading this,.. or are you still excited to wait till this lazy author comes up with chapter 5,.. **

**anyway if you have reached the end you either had the guts to keep reading on or just thought about scrolling down to see what kind of crap i have written here,.. lolzzz,.. **

**ja na peeps,.. catch u next time.**


End file.
